1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humanity interface development system of a testing program of a circuit board, and more particularly to a humanity interface development system of a testing program of a circuit board
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional testing program for testing the circuit board needs a designer who is trained professionally to design the program. Thus, when circuit boards having different requirements need to be tested, persons having the professional technology or background are needed for amendment or maintenance of the program, thereby causing inconvenience to the opentor.